REM 2 (Kagefumi Merry chapter)
This is the 2nd chapter of Kagefumi Merry. REM 2 is the 2nd chapter of Kagefumi Merry. Synopsis In a flashback it is shown how Dream Demons Isaac and Torcher met Merry Nightmare. Back in the present, Merry/Yuuki are on a train after leaving Isaac and his host. Merry explains to him that the former two were previously attacked by Wiles and were drawn to them because Yuuki also encounter a Wiles. Yuuki then inquires if Merry had a previous vessel. Meanwhile in a battlefield Daydream, a male humanoid Dream Demon dodges a punch but bumped his head when staggering back. He tells the one attacking him that he'll give up going to the real world. The attacker reveals herself as Merry Nightmare. The Dream Demon curses his luck and tells Merry he is going back which surprises her. The Dream Demon then calls out a disposable cloaked minion and before Merry could reach him, he vanishes. Back at the train as it reached their destination, Merry tells Yuuki that her other vessel is a long story so she'll pass on telling it frustrating him. At the stop, Merry shows Yuuki that there are many people being possessed by Wiles clones before fighting them in a Daydream. Meanwhile, the real Wiles watches scenes of reality on a movie screen that are from his clones. He monologues in front of his captive audience, the consciousnesses of his clones' vessels. The a voice interrupts him and Wiles recognized him as Verbiest, the Dream Demon who escaped Merry, and asked if he enjoyed himself. Verbiest sarcastically said he did from getting beat up from a Nightmare girl which concerned Wiles. Verbiest comments that both Wiles and the lighthouse guy are both eccentric before asking the former to get him another minion to transport him back to the Dream World. Wiles tries to convince him not to return but Verbiest insisted and Wiles relents and summons one. Verbiest then asked Wiles what reality is like but then sees something on the screen that disturbed him and pointed it out to Wiles. Wiles sees that the smaller screens are disappearing one by one. Meanwhile Merry was killing off the Wiles clones and was down to the last one in the area. Back at Wiles's Daydream, with each defeated clone the consciousnesses of the vessels are freed and disappeared. Sensing his anger, Verbiest tried to excuses himself but Wiles "asked" him for a favor before going which he "agreed" since it was for a "friend". Later at Fuyumi's house, she was busy making donuts. After finishing the batch, she carried them in a basket to Yuuki's apartment. She knocked on the door but was sullen that he wasn't home. She then frets over whether it is good to use the master key to enter. Meanwhile, Yuuki returned to the complex tired after Merry's massacre of the Wiles clones and saw that Fuyumi was outside his door. He was soon behind her as she was fretting over. Before Fuyumi could do anything, Yuuki spoke up behind her spooking her. Nervous, Fuyumi welcomed him back to which he thanked her and wondered why she was here. Fuyumi then presented him a basket of donuts but tells him that it was from her mom. Yuuki accepted them and while taking it, his fingers brushed against her's. This surprised Fuyumi causing her to flub her words. Not noticing this, Yuuki apologizes for making her wait outside which she replied that he doesn't have to worry about it before leaving. Fuyumi pouted that Yuuki was oblivious as she goes down the stairs but cheers herself up that next time she will be victorious. Later at Yuuki's bedroom, he speaks to Merry who was disappointed that she couldn't get information out of the Wiles clones but she did leave a message for the real Wiles and apologizes to Yuuki for staying with him a bit longer. Yuuki tells her that he doesn't mind but when he uncovered the donuts, Merry forcefully took over curious about the objects. When she asked him what they were, Yuuki tells her that they were donuts. Merry took a bite but didn't like them but Yuuki tells her that they taste fine for him. They soon went to sleep but unbeknownst to them, a crow that is controlled by a Wiles clone was spying on them. Meanwhile in Wiles' Daydream, he was watching what his crow is seeing with Verbiest. He confirmed that Yuuki was the one that one of his Wiles saw before disappearing. He then confirmed with Verbiest that Yuuki's Dream Demon's name was "Merry Nightmare". He then changed the screen to show the message that Merry left for Wiles written in the blood of Wiles clones which made him angry. Later that night, Takazuka was talking to his sister from the other side of her closed bedroom door in their apartment. They were arguing about its time for Aya's bath but this caused Aya to accidentally clipped her fingernail too short. This made Aya angry and blamed her brother and started a countdown for him to leave her alone. He left when she counted past ten. Now with some privacy, she talked to her Dream Demon Torcher about running away but he tries to convince her not to. Meanwhile, as Takazuka was entering his room, he overhears Aya and notes that she has been talking to herself lately and that it almost seem like she was possessed. Then a voice answered him that he had impeccable timing in reaching that conclusion. This caused Takazuka to pause in confusion and look around his room. He wondered if he was hearing things then suddenly Wiles took over his body. Aya then noticed the dark matter coming from her brother... The next day, crow watches as Fuyumi and Yuuki walking together and greeted each other. Fuyumi again talks about her dreams but also notes that Yuuki seems to be also happier. Later at an intersection they meet up with "Takazuka" and Aya and Fuyumi greeted the latter. Aya, who looked exhausted, also greeted back but notices that Yuuki had the similar dark aura that possessed her brother. Yuuki at the same time notices the dark aura from his friend but before Merry had the chance to drag him to her Daydream, Torcher brought them to to his and attacked. Torcher stopped himself when he notices it was Merry. Torcher questioned Merry on what is going on and why she was the one he caught but then points out that she doesn't have her hat. Torcher kept asking her questions but loosing time Merry changes the subject to Aya's brother. Torcher tells her that he knows but this one is different from the clones and shifted the subject back and won't let her continue until she answers him. He also points out that she is also giving the same vibe as the shadow, declaring that she is an impostor, a doppelganger. Meanwhile, Wiles in control of Takazuka has brought an unconscious Fuyumi to the roof of the college. Noting that despite the strange turn of events, things are going his way as he binds Fuyumi with his shadowy power. Trivia * As he was escaping from Merry Nightmare, Verbiest said "Hasta la vista bae be." Paraphrasing the T-800 Terminator from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * The message Merry left for Wiles "ALL YOUR WiLES BELONG To ME" is a reference to the game Zero Wing. Category:Manga